1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a watch.
2. Description of Prior Art
The invention relates particularly but not exclusively to electronic wrist watches. Watches, especially relatively small watches worn on a wrist or carried on a hanging strap, have manually operable push buttons switches to control functions of the watch including altering the time-of-day display. Generally stated, it is difficult to apply pressure to individual buttons as required because of the small area of pressure contact or relative disposition, especially when the watches are being worn by the user of the buttons.
It is an object of the invention to overcome or at least reduce this problem.
According to the invention there is provided a watch having a multiple electrical switch arrangement and a hollow casing for receiving a watch, the switch arrangement comprising a disc shaped finger tip engagable pusher rotatable mounted adjacent a side of the casing about a mean rotational position, with an outer peripheral surface that conforms generally to an outer peripheral surface of the casing, biassing means to bias the pusher to the mean position, including at least two separate electrical contacts that are urged to close respective electrical circuits whenever the pusher is rotated clockwise and anti-clockwise, respectively.
The pusher is preferably loosely pivotably supported to allow radial movement, in a direction towards and away from a centre of the casing, biassing means to bias the pusher radially outwards, and a third electrical contact that is urged to close a respective electrical circuit whenever the pusher is manually moved radially inwards.
The pusher preferably has a semi-circular cross-section.
The semi-circular periphery is preferably serrated.
The casing preferably encloses the mechanism except for a partially exposed peripheral surface of the pusher.